freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Teletoon Baby
The Teletoon Baby bumper is one of the bumpers that appeared during the Teletoon Night Planet from October 1, 1997 - August 31, 1998﻿. Logo We pan down to an area with small buildings, we then pan around a baby stroller left around the street, and then cuts to a different view which reveals a clown-like baby, we then get a close-up of the baby and starts to move a little and then the head opens up to reveal a mouth with sharp tooth and opens up to reveal another set of teeth but it turned vertically, then the second set of it opens up to reveal a tongue or a leech with a mouth and a pair of teeth on it and jumps into the screen which then the Teletoon logo fades in. The censored edited version removes the xylophone music and sound effects like the K-Fee scream and the evil laughter. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Scare factor High to nightmare for the editied version. The baby's clown-like appearance may startle a lot of people, and the ominous tone and jumpscare will frighten most people. Nightmare to HEART ATTACK for the original version. The creepy baby xylophone music along with the additional sound effects like the evil laugh and K-Fee scream will terrify a lot of people, especially those who are scared of the K-Fee commercials. Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:1997 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Canadian Logos Category:Logos that scare Takumi Category:Logos that scare Clownpiece (Touhou) Category:PAN PAN PAN PAN Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos you see when you go to Hell Category:Bumpers Category:Logos that makes Sheen Drive His Car Faster Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos that scare everyone evrywhere in the entire universe and never coming back to earth again Category:Canada Category:Natsu Dragneel's nightmare logos Category:K-Fee Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Evil mask logos Category:Evil Logos Category:Logos that have a very scarier variant Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1998 Category:1998 Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Stop spamming categories Category:No Category:Logos that Anthony Hit His Car At Stevie Category:Logos So Freaking Scary That I Want To Change My Name To Ethan And Run Away Screaming And Yell WATCH OBJECT LOCKDOWN! 3932094274 Times And Rip Off All My Clothes And Eat A Yorkie Bar And Then Explode! Category:Stop with these useless categories. Category:Logos with constant useless shit categories Category:Pages with constant useless shit categories Category:Yes Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Logos that Scare Akuma Kevin Category:Logos that Make Zuko angry and kill himself Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Shulk Category:PAN PAN PAN PAN! Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that make Nerdy burst out in laughter Category:Deleted by Keeva Category:Keeva is Kevin's genderbent form. She has big boobs and long wavy black hair. Category:Logos That Could Give Zach Elliott Nightmares Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare my Original character, Krusty the Kat Category:Logos that scare the LNaJ Characters Category:Logos that scare the FNaF Characters Category:Logos that scare Jenny Wakeman Category:Logos that you must be 13 or older to edit unless you are mature enough Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor knocking everyone and poop out an explosive dump that explodes killing everyone in the universe and forms a black hole with a bunch of Roblox Noob Oof and you fucking die Category:Logos that make dio (jjba) laugh Category:Logos that scare the LNaJ 2 characters Category:Logos that fit perfectly in the Mario animatronic's cringe compilation Category:Logos that scare the LNaJ 4 Animatronics Category:Logos that fit perfectly in my cringe compilation Category:Logos that scare sans Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA!